Modern vehicles typically provide at least one row of rear seats for conveying passengers within the vehicle interior. Rear rows of seats may be configured as a traditional bench-style seat, or may include individual bucket seats that are selectively adjustable as desired in order to provide customized seat positioning. Pickup truck-style vehicles and other vehicle styles having a cargo bed or a rear cargo area typically separate the rear cargo area from the vehicle interior or “crew cab” by an interior wall or bulkhead.
The rearmost row of seats, which can be configured as a split bench-style seat such as a 60-40 seat, is the row of seats positioned immediately adjacent to the bulkhead. The seats are rigidly connected to the bulkhead, as well as to the sides or C-pillars of the vehicle interior. However, the number of available seating positions provided by a typical rearmost row of seats is generally limited. In particular, one or both of the split bench or 60-40 seats can be folded into an upright position and stowed against the bulkhead in order to increase cargo capacity within the vehicle interior, with the available seating positions generally being limited to a single position, potentially making the rearmost row of seats less than optimal for certain purposes.